


Undying Fireworks

by rosescooper



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: 5 years after finale, F/F, Post Finale, Post Series, Roisa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosescooper/pseuds/rosescooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fic is set 5 years after the Season 2 finally. Rose and Luisa meet again after Luisa decided not to run away with Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: Due to some of the responses and my own wanting to keep this story going, this has now turned into a multific, so stay tuned!  
> (I know I haven't uploaded this past week, that's because I'm on vacation until Saturday. Still I hope you enjoy this little one shot!!:))

It was rather cold for a summer day in Miami, still Luisa would not not wear a dress. She smiled as she entered the familiar coffee shop and got in line, even though she knew she didn't have to.  
She looked around, well more like she was searching for that one face that was more familiar to her than anything else in the world. She looked past the few people standing before her and searched the tables at the coffee shop but it wasn't until she turned back around that a bright smile decorated her face and her eyes brightened up.

To her being back in this city was two things in one. On the one hand it was exciting and familiar but on the other hand she was constantly reminded of the past and her mind was in constant look out for that one face she knew the most.  
“Jamie, please wait for me” she jumped forward, taking a little girl’s hand and kneeling down next to her.  
“You can't just run off, please stay close. We're not at home, you don't know this place, you might get lost.”  
The little girl nodded, her sky blue eyes looking back into her mother’s and her light brown curls moving up and down following her head’s agreeing movement.  
“Sorry, mummy.”  
“It's alright, just take my hand.” She replied, kissing the little girl on the forehead and standing up again.  
She felt the little girl squeeze her hand and smiled quietly while looking around for a place to get some breakfast and coffee, which she had been craving for days already.

Luisa couldn't remember the last time she had thought someone was that beautiful. But as she came closer, her curls jumping and her dull blue eyes smiling right at her, she fell in love all over again.  
“Lu, you're here early!” She came closer, placing a loving kiss on her lips and smiling even brighter.  
“I took the day off” she smiled back, her heart pounding like on the first day she met this breathtaking woman. “Your place looks better every day, honey.”  
She nodded proudly. “It's been amazing, I'm glad you get to see it in action.”  
Usually Luisa worked the entire day, always picking her up after work so she had missed the entire launch and growth of the place that she had turned into a beautiful and very classy coffee shop a few months ago.  
“Sit down, I'll bring you whatever you want.” She smirked.  
“Whatever I want?” Luisa repeated, grinning back at her but quickly brushing it off as she realized they were surrounded by customers.  
“A Chai Latte then?” She smiled, motioning to a table next to the window with view on a rather quiet street.  
“You know me too well.” Luisa looked at her, as she disappeared behind the counter. She sat down, facing the window, her thoughts wandering off.

“JAMIE!”  
Again she had taken off. She was just way too excited to be in this city. In the city her mother loved the most, not because of the city itself but because of the memories that bonded her to it.  
She ran after her little girl, praying to god the green light would stay green until both of them had crossed the road.  
Thankfully, she caught up with the girl as soon as she had crossed it.  
She didn't know why the girl stopped, but she was glad she did. She looked at her daughter, starring through a window into a coffee shop. Obviously she had found interest in someone sitting on the other side of the glass and for that she grateful.  
But she didn't care to look inside, instead she knelt down again, her back facing the window, and gently took her daughter’s hands.  
“Please Jamie! Mom will be so mad if anything happens to you!”  
“Mom is never here!” The little girl argued but her mind wasn't really into the discussion. She kept staring at the window as if she knew the person on the other side. Truth be told, she didn't but the person on the other side surely felt the same way as she kept staring back.  
“Can we go in here? They have nice croissants.” She smiled at her mother and though she was still mad at her little one for always running off, she simply couldn't say no to that smile of hers.  
“Alright.” She nodded, getting back up and following the little girl to the front door and into the coffee shop, not realizing the brown pair of eyes locked on her in awe and surprise.

She looked at them, memories flooding back to her in ways she couldn't even explain. Her body started shivering and she simply couldn't take her eyes off them.  
“Lu? Lu!” She hadn't even realized her girlfriend, now fiancé, was standing next to her with a Chai Latte and a loving smile.  
She chuckled. “Everything alright?”  
“Yeah.” She shook her head trying to get the memories out of her head. Though it was in vain. “Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking.” She lied, smiling at her and hoping she wouldn't notice. Thankfully, she didn't.  
“Here you go.” She put down the cup, leaning in to place a kiss on her lips, not realizing it took Luisa by surprise, her eyes still open. It was a mix of confusion, surprise and anxiety. She loved her. So much. The last two years had been some of the happiest in Luisa's life and still, in that very moment, she feared the wrong person might see them kiss.  
“I'll get back to work, if you need anything, just call!”  
Luisa nodded, glad she was leaving.  
As she turned back to look at the two people that had just come into the coffee shop, her eyes met the sky blue one’s of a beautiful 4-year-old who again made Luisa's mind remember a million things she had thought deeply buried.  
They looked at each other for about a minute, both in awe with each other, both staring at each other as one stares at an old friend one hasn't seen in a while.  
The girl smiled and in that moment the woman behind the little girl turned around, her shoulder long dark curls swiftly finding their ways back to her shoulders as she abruptly stopped in the turn to stare at Luisa.  
And in that moment, lighting struck. Once again.

She almost lost balance, her eyes wide open, her heart beat fastening and her breath accelerating.  
She opened her mouth to a silent whisper but she knew even though no one had heard what she had just said the woman sitting at the table across the room had understood her own silent name.  
It felt like hours, them simply staring at each other, waiting for the two of them to find their ground again, to realize this was not only another too often dreamt fantasy.  
She looked at her, a little too long, a little too much in awe.  
And then, as she saw her smile for the first time in five years, she felt the fireworks in her stomach. Falling all over again, as hard as several years before that day.  
“Mummy, who is that?”  
The sound of her daughter’s voice interrupted her thoughts, forcing her mind back to reality.  
“Have you been looking at her all this time?” She asked back, not looking away, her hand finding her daughter’s little one.  
“Yes, she's pretty. And I think I once saw a picture of her.” She looked at her mother who was still staring at the beautiful woman with the dark brown eyes and the slightly waved brown hair that went way past her shoulders. “Who is she?” She asked again, as much curiousty in her voice as a four year old could have.  
“An old friend. One I loved very much a long time ago.”  
One she had never stopped loving.  
One of whom she was sure had never stopped loving her.

It took her some time to find her tongue but as she saw them talk to each other and the girl looking at her too, she feared they might leave so she took a deep breath and smiled an even bigger smile.  
Slowly, as to not stumble, she got up, taking a step toward them and sighing in relief as she realized they had understood the gesture and were coming closer as well.  
Her entire body trembled as they stood barely a few steps away, the two women locking eyes as if they had never stopped looking at each other in all these years.  
She studied her face; her soft lips, her warm but ice blue eyes, her rosy cheeks, her curls that were very familiar yet had an unfamiliar color - dark brown, almost pitch black.  
“Lu..” It was barely a whisper and her voice broke off at the end of those two tiny letters that had so much more meaning to her than anything else.  
“Rose” Her smile got brighter, the fireworks in her stomach expanding throughout her entire body and filling it with a familiar and cozy warmth.  
They looked at each other for a few seconds before both women, against all odds and both of them trying not to, put their arms around one another. An embrace tighter and more intense than ever before. Filled with despair and sadness but also warmth and undying love for the other.  
It barely endured a few seconds but to them it was more than they could have asked for.  
“Who is this?” Luisa asked as she broke the loving hug and looked down at the little girl next to Rose.  
“Luisa, this is Jamie.” Rose smiled obviously proud. “My daughter.” She said, trying to make it sound firm but her voice broke off once again as she saw Luisa's face freeze.  
Although Luisa had anticipated this, it broke her heart in five billion little pieces. Her daughter. Was Rose married? Her eyes wandered off to Rose's left hand and found her fingers playing with a delicate silver ring, almost trying to hide it from Luisa.  
“Hi.” Luisa took her eyes off the ring and looked at the beautiful girl that looked like a young Rose, her freckles moving with her cheeks as the girl smiled a bright and familiar smile.  
“Hello.” She put her hand out to meet Luisa's and she took it chuckling.  
“Honey, why don't you sit here and let me talk to Luisa a bit?” Rose asked, giving the girl some toys she seemed to adore. The girl nodded smiling, climbing on the chair and quickly being in a world of her own.

“How old is she?” Luisa asked as they stepped just a little bit away from the girl for her to not hear everything.  
“Almost five.” Rose uttered, certainly unsure of what Luisa was thinking.  
“Is she-?”  
“No! God no. She's mine alone. This might sound pathetic, but I was very alone when you refused to leave with me and-” Rose sighed but smiled slightly as she saw the relief in Luisa's face. Jamie being Luisa's niece would have been the cherry on top of the chaos that was Rose's life.  
“You had a baby?” Luisa said, more in awe and positively surprised than mad or angry.  
“I did. The father was anonymous. A year later I met Olivia and we've been together ever since.” Rose continued.  
“So you're married?” The warm feeling disappeared making place for jealousy and despair. She was engaged herself, why did she care this much?  
“I am. Almost three years now.” Rose nodded carefully, avoiding to look Luisa in the eye.  
But Luisa simply smiled, chocking on her negative feelings. There was no need to make Rose feel bad for having a family. After all, Luisa had been the one to not leave with Rose over five years ago when she asked her to run away together. Saying theirs was the greatest love story ever told. And maybe, even though both of them were now with different people and leading different lives, theirs was still the greatest love story ever told.  
“Maybe we can get dinner one of these days?” Rose smiled back, now looking back into the pair of brown eyes that were the most familiar to her still.  
“Of course! I'd love that.” Luisa agreed, slightly stumbling over the word ‘love’.  
Rose was just about to say something, when Luisa felt a soft touch on her back and a graceful woman appeared next to her.  
“Hi” the voice was almost like a melody, her dull blue eyes smiling at Rose, her thick black curls moving as she leaned forward to hug Rose very quickly.  
“Rose, this is Lara, my fiancé.” Luisa said, trying to make it sound friendly and fun but at the same time she was frozen inside, fearing Rose would feel worse or that this might get awkward.  
“Nice to meet you” Rose said, her pale and freckled hand shaking Lara’s coffee brown skinned one.  
“I have to get back to my customers, but you seemed familiar from pictures so I had to come and say hello!” She smiled brightly and seemed genuinely nice and open to Rose. However much she knew, she was cool with Rose being there. Obviously this woman had all the confidence that was missing from Rose in such encounters.  
“Feel free to order anything on the house.” She offered Rose and looked at her daughter. “Both of you, of course!”  
Rose smiled gratefully and nodded.  
“She's very nice.” Rose stated as Lara was gone again. “Congrats on the engagement.”  
“Thank you.” Luisa said, knowing Rose's blessing was genuine.  
“Rose?” She asked after a few seconds of silence, not wanting to poke the elephant in the room.  
Rose pressed her lips together, already about to answer the unasked question.  
“I was able to make them believe me that it was all part of a bigger plan of my stepmother. I was on bail for a long time but I've been doing my best.” She said firmly, looking at her daughter. “I have to.”  
Also, Olivia was a judge. Which might have been why Rose first contacted her. The rest of their relationship might be arguable, but this way Rose was safe. So was Jamie.  
Luisa simply nodded. Although she had never been sure if this truly had been Elena’s plan or Rose's, she was simply glad Rose was free to live her life the way she wanted.  
“We should probably go” Rose stated with a quick but frozen smile. Lara might have been fine with Rose and Luisa talking, but both of them had been shifting closer together over the past few minutes. Their chests almost touching, their fingers on the side which Lara could not spot slightly entangled.  
Luisa wasn't sure what to say. She simply looked at Rose, took in her scent, her touch, the rhythm of her breathing, the sound of her racing heart. The last thing she wanted was for Rose to disappear again. There hadn't been a day in the last five years in which Luisa had not thought about Rose. And there hadn't been a day in those same five years in which Rose had not thought of Luisa.  
But right there, right then, it was impossible to think of what could have been. Both knew they should look ahead, instead they kept looking back at the memories of each other.  
“We should go” Rose repeated, it being barely a whisper.  
Luisa leaned in to wrap her arms around Rose's body again, her body shivering as Rose did the same.  
This time the familiar embrace was longer. More intimate. She felt Rose's breath on her neck and the fireworks in her stomach were back.  
They stood there for what felt like an eternity. She felt Rose slip something on the side of her bra, probably and address or number. Slowly, as to not miss a second of it, Luisa took another deep breath and, as Rose wanted to break the hug, she pulled her in again, a little tighter, her lips finding their way to Rose's ear, feeling Rose's breathing and heart fasten as their chests were pressed together.  
“Ours still is the greatest love story ever told.” It was barely a whisper but it send a million sparks firing through Rose's body as Luisa broke the hug, looking down as to not show the single tear rolling down her cheek as she felt Rose's touch for the last time that day before hearing the shop door open and close shut behind them.


	2. The Call

Watching as her fiancé closed up the shop, she couldn't really concentrate on what the blue eyes woman was telling her.

She couldn't stop thinking about Rose. About Jamie.

Maybe it was just a coincidence? But her thoughts of it not being one consumed her.

How was it, that the day after they had been finally able to set a date for the wedding, the love of her life decided to show up out of the blue? Or was she really the love of her life?

After all, Luisa had decided to not run away with her all those years ago.

The thoughts of her refusing to go with her, started making her sick. Like every time she thought of that. So many times she had believed that the tiniest mistakes would turn out to be the biggest while they never did.

Until now. This desicion, this _mistake_ , now seemed to truly be the worst one of her life.

She loved Lara, with all her heart. Luisa was happy with her and she knew she was making Lara happy as well. But the kind of love she felt for Lara was so different from her burning love for Rose.

Maybe it was because of what they had been through together, but when Luisa thought of Rose, she instantly felt safe. Wanted. Loved beyond belief. She felt the waves of heat flood her body, a warm and familiar feeling, mixed with a small amount of angst.

Even though she had never truly known Rose’s true self, there had been no doubt in Luisa's mind about how genuine Rose's feelings for her had been. Or maybe still were. And even though she never really knew her, no one who knew her better than Luisa.

And she knew that. Every time she played the image of Rose's face in her head, she felt the fireworks return to her stomach, felt her heartbeat fasten and her breath quicken.

It was an all consuming love, to which she had always happily surrendered. So unconditional, that she had forgiven Rose everything by now.

Her love for Lara was different. Her heart didn't race quite as much, although it jumped a beat every time Lara looked at Luisa with those blue eyes of hers. But Luisa's feelings itself weren't quite as heightened and Lara was an open book to her.

Maybe that was the main reason why Luisa had decided to stay by her side, why she had been the first woman she had fallen in love with after Rose.

While she felt safe with Rose, Lara was safe. Being so open and true, Luisa had never doubted the brunette, always being able to trust her.

She was safe to love.  
So it was safe for Luisa to give her her heart. And that was the reason Luisa had proposed.

 

“Honey?” Lara raised an eyebrow, stepping closer to Luisa who was still sitting, waiting for her to finish.

“Hm?” Luisa made, looking up as the taller woman stepped between Luisa's legs, taking her face into her coffee brown hands.

“Are you alright?” She asked, visibly concerned about why Luisa had not said a word since this morning. To any one.  
Luisa nodded, putting her hands on Lara's waist.

“I'm fine” She faked a smile and was grateful that Lara was so bad at spotting them. “Can we go?”

Lara nodded, leaning in and placing a soft peck on Luisa's lips.

“Yes, let's go home.”

 

As the white door swung open, she let go of the hand she was holding, entering the room after her.

The door close shut and she walked to the windows to open them up and let in some air, stopping to stand before them and look outside.

She sighed, her arms tightly wrapped around her body as if to comfort herself. She still could not believe the day she had had. Or rather the morning.

Never in a millions years had she thought this would be the way they would meet again.  
And the fact that, after all these years, her feelings had still not changed a bit horrified her.

She heard the tv behind her being turned on and spun around to look at the little girl sitting on the big bed of the spacious hotel room.

A proud and soft smile adorned her lips as Rose walked to her daughter, placing a kiss on her head.

“I'll go take a shower, alright?” She looked at Jamie as she nodded.

“Yes, mommy.”

“Be a good girl and don't watch anything but “your” cartoons, please?” Rose warned her, knowing Jamie was too good to even consider changing to something else without her permission.

She saw the little girl smile and nod and placed another quick kiss on her head before disappearing into the bathroom.

 

Kicking her shoes off and sitting on the bed, the tall woman watched Luisa take off her dress.

“You're starring” The petite brunette stated, not turning away from the mirror she was standing in front of.

She looked at her fiancé through the mirror, watching as she pulled her legs up and onto their bed.

“Am I?” Lara smiled and Luisa couldn't resist smiling back.

She quickly lowered her eyes, looking away from Lara as she realized that Rose had made it back into her mind.

It took her some deep and quiet breaths to catch herself but then she finally turned around, taking off her bra and leaning closer to Lara.

“I need that” She smirked, grabbing behind her fiancé and taking a thin bathrobe that was lying on her side of the bed.

“Uh-huh” Lara giggled, these things always seemed to make her nervous.

In that way, she was so different from Rose. And there she was again.

Unwillingly, Luisa moved away from the bed, wrapping the rope of the robe tightly around her waist.

“Maybe you should go shower, honey.”

Lara seemed surprised by that statement but, as always, didn't seem too curious of why she was now distancing herself from her.  
So the tall woman got up, stepping next to her fiancé and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

“I will” she smiled, unzipping her dress and letting it fall to the ground before turning away from Luisa and walking to the bathroom door. “You're free to join me.”

Again, Lara giggled while saying it and there was something about that that made Luisa want her to be Rose. Because Rose wouldn't have asked.

Then again, she had never thought that way before Rose had reappeared in her life less than 12 h ago.

Luisa smirked at Lara, sighing as her fiancé turned back around to the door and entered the bathroom. Alone.

 

She waited until she heard the water in the shower be turned on before she searched her purse and then opened the door to the balcony.

Once outside, she looked back into the room, closing the glass door behind her as she turned away from it and looked into the lightened night that was offered to her by the city.

She looked at her phone, her hands trembling. Threatening to let it fall.

Never in her life had she been so unsure about anything.

However much she wanted to dial and press that green button to make the call, everything in her knew that if she did so, nothing would ever be as it had been up until that very moment.

She closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath as to calm herself and clear her mind. Trying to find out what the real reasons for her wanting to dial that number were.

Was she interested in catching up and having a friendship with the woman she still felt was the true love of her life? And in catching up alone, no ulterior motives included?

Or was she interested in more? Did she regret the choice she made all those years ago?

No. No, that wasn't it.

Her heart fastened as she opened her eyes back up, realizing why she was doing it as she pulled out the piece of paper she had hidden between her phone and its case.

She looked at it as she pressed the numbers one after the other, unconsciously hoping she would misdial.

Pressing the cold phone on to her ear, it didn't take long for the other side to pick up.  
She hadn't misdialed.

“Hello?”

Her soft and raw voice made her tremble out on the already cold balcony.

“It's me. Can we meet?”

Whichever doubt there had been in her mind before she had heard her voice was now suffocated by the warmth filling the empty spaces of her body.

Pressing the phone closer to her ear, she could not only hear but vividly see the smile on the originally red head’s face.

“Yes” Rose's answer came, barely a whisper but filled with joy. And something else.

Something Luisa could not seem to put her finger on it, something she feared might later come back to bite her ass.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and stay tuned for more, things will be a bit more stressy now with weekly one shots and two multifics and maybe another to soon follow so stay tuned and pls bear with me!:)


End file.
